The power of being weak
by team books
Summary: Max gets taken from Ari and jeb i suck at summaries...  review no flames!
1. Chapter 1

__

O**K peeps I am team books as some of you know, and I have been really wanting to make a maximum ride fan fic sooo….here it is!**

All I can think of is run. Run. My thighs were burning but I just blocked the pain out. I had to get out of here. I felt the world turning upside down, then realizing my ankles we being jerked out from under me. I looked up and there he was, his teeth covered in blood and his mouth foaming. My old friend Ari. He slowly reached down looking like he wanted to help me up but he flipped me on my stomach holding my wings in a painful position. He took something out of his pocket I realized it was a needle, he injected the venom like liquid into my wings and my vision turning black.

"Is she up?" A familiar voice asked.

"No sir, she is still unconscious" A slightly trembling voice replied.

I wanted to laugh _that's what you think._ I tried to move my wings but they were numb. I thought about getting up until I felt metal cuffs on my ankels and wrists.

"She's awake!" he said it in the same voice as that crazy scientist that created Frankenstein.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the sight of the bright lights. I saw tables just like mine all around me except they were empty. I saw three people standing around me like I was some freak

oh wait, _I am._

Jeb, Ari and a nerdy looking guy stood over me.

"How are you feeling?" Jeb asked as if he cared.

"What do u think?" I sneered.

"Well I don't know that's why I asked you." For some reason that made me made. He thought I was stupid. OK Jeb I thought, game on.

"You know Jeb?, I feel great actuly."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

He had a look of evil on him like Ari had gave him a prep talk before this. He unlocked my cuffs but I was to numb to do any thing. He slowly turned me over to my stomach. The only reason I didn't feel comfortable was because they could see me and I couldn't see them.

"Such pretty wings Max. If only we could spare them."

Spare them! What the- oh my god. _Spare them. _He was going to take off my wings. They make me a freak but they also help me survive.

As if reading my mind Ari kept moving his freaking mouth.

"Oh Max, we are not taking them off." He said with that grin that only I know one reason for. He's going to..? I need to fill in that blank.

All of a sudden there was a jerk on my back wait not my back _my wings._ I screamed out in pain as Ari pulled my wings. After about as hour of Ari trying to rip of my wings off my back it stopped. I sighed in relief and laid there and fell asleep.

****

Wacha think? You see that little button down there hit it and all will be saved…just kidding. But if you click it I will be so happy and you also gain my love J


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be longer than chapter one I promise ****J I hope you guys like I'm really bad at people getting hurt so take it easy on me ok enough of me talking oh yea! I forgot to do this last chapter sooo yea..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride if I did you would see Maddie_ on the front cover not James patterson**

**So ON WITH THE STORY**

My dreams were filled with me and Fang. Me and Iggy. Me and nudge, and angel and the Gas man. I missed them so much it hurt. I wonder what they were doing right now. Were they freaking out trying to find me? Or have they not even noticed I am gone. But what if they were captured? O my god I they were they could've been through every thing I went through…or worse. But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps.

"Where are the rest of them?" the voice that I used to trust, Jeb.

"I don't know I only found her." said Ari He sounded like he was annoyed that made me feel better, but only a little.

"Do you know where they are? They must be not far from the place you find her. Me and the rest of the erasers are going up there. Do you want to come?" Jeb asked

"No, I'm going to have a _talk _with max."Arisaid talk like he was going to enjoy our little chat. But he shouldn't hold his breath.

"Are you sure? If-when we find them you can shoot the drug in them or cuff them." I don't know if it was just me, but he sounded hopeful.

"Yes, im sure, and when you don't find them because they are very good hiding, I will know where they because Max is going to tell me." Ari said with that voice that only meant I was in trouble.

"You are probably right Ari but they cant hide for long." with that he left the room.

"Hello Max I see you are awake." I gave him no response

"Ok that's how you are going to be….fine" Oops wrong answer I thought until it was to late.

He picked up a knife from the shelves in the back of the room. Great I thought he's going to stab me. At least it will be quick but not so painless. Boy was I wrong.

He slowly grabbed the knife making his way toward me.

"Its ok Max this will only hurt a lot." Crap. This isn't what I thought would happen…

"Okay Max where are the others?" Like I'd tell _him. _But the problem was I knew where they were hiding I just don't know were they are at this minute. But even if I did I would never tell him.

"Max…tell me." No-freaking-way.

"Okay Max"

There was a piercing sensations on the my left thigh and I screamed out in pain. I opened my eyes just to have blinding pain in my forehead. **(a/n reminds me of Harry potter)** I tried to open my eyes with out success. Soon I felt sticky liquid coming from my forehead I couldn't see because I was in so much pain I couldn't scream out. When I finally got enough energy to see ,I saw Ari holding a knife to my head.

"Answer me_ now._" Okay maybe I was a _little _scared. This needs to stop. Like _now._

"Please stop. Just stop." I moaned. I didn't even have enough energy to yell. I was awake but not really there.

"Just tell me where they are and then this will be over Maximum." he said

"I don't know where they are." I said sleepily

"Sure, ok I will be back in a minute." He smiled

I only had enough time to think that didn't sound good before he came out with…nothing. _Nothing?_ Oh this was actually kind of hurtful. Did he think he could get a answer out of me? Just by talking to me. Wow

" Enough of being the nice guy." OK being nice has lost all meaning.

He walked over to me and pushed me on the floor. I hit the floor with a thud and I groaned the floor wasn't exact soft. He stepped on my back which meant he was on my wings…again! I heard the crack over my screaming he ran to get his knife and dug it deep into my lower back. I screamed over and over for him to stop put it didn't help at all. It hurt so bad I just wanted to die right then but what kind of leader would I be if I gave up? Then I thought at least they don't have the rest of my flock. But sooner or later they were going to need someone that can be there rock to keep pushing them on. Fang and Iggy are great but Fang has little emotion at all and wont be there for them at that point. Iggy is pretty good at every thing even though he is blind but he would need help before long.

All my thoughts made me more and more madder. If my flock gets caught they will have to go through this. My anger gave me energy.

I felt adrenaline flow through my veins and I was power full when I was on ticked off bird mode.

I pushed Ari off me and got my metal bed and smashed Ari with it. I knew too well he wasn't dead. Just knocked out.

"See ya!" I yelled at the limp Ari

All of a sudden the doors flew open filled white coats. I unfolded my wings finding that he were a broken heap on my back.

So I did the usual, broke out of the tiny window.

I ran hall way through hallway after a while I found the door leading outside. I pushed it sending a loud alarm through the building. I ran a couple miles before stopping. I was running in a forest and the trees all looked the same!

I sighed in frustration. I guess I just had to sleep here for tonight.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

I woke up finding Max was still up even tough Iggy was supposed to be on watch.

"Yo" I said tiredly

"Hey"

"Isn't Iggy supposed to be on watch?"

"Yea but I told him to get some sleep."

"Oh" I said smooth like.

"The fire is going out I'll go get some wood."

"Okay but don't go to far."

"Yea, yea, yea I know."

I was sitting on a log. Not the most comfortable thing in the world but I've had worse.

We were in the woods running away from what ever those messed up scientist created.

After a while I fell asleep not noticing Max hadn't come back.

I woke up from the sound of yelling. My eyes snapped open getting ready for a fight but I saw no erasers I just saw the worried faces of my family.

"Where is Max?" I heard Nudge yell.

"Max is-" I looked around.

No Max.

"She was getting wood for the fire last night."

"MAX? WHERE ARE YOU?" I found myself yelling.

That when we found it.

A empty shot. I looked and found Max's blood. But then I thought it wouldn't have been Max's blood. She to strong to have someone drug her. But then realization hit me a lot of people are looking for us. So they caught Max.

"Okay we are going back to the school and were going to blow. Them. Up."


End file.
